As is known, a rotary fluid coupling enables liquid to be transferred between two relatively rotating parts, such as a stationary shaft and the hub of a shearing drum of a mining machine, the hub being rotatably mounted on the shaft. While many such couplings have been devised in the past, many are not suitable for high-pressure applications and have a tendency to leak.